


Summer days.

by PumpkinPoetry



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPoetry/pseuds/PumpkinPoetry





	Summer days.

****Sun rays, the rays of cancer and life. Shading me like a lineup into my eyes, making me blinder then ever. But, my body needs it, so do plants, too. What a perfect thing to have green thumbs and a seeded mind. To only find what you'll be left behind. Find yourself in a soil of despair and fighting for air. Choking on the gases and exhaling your life. Sit down or take the knife, and cut your roots of your past. Walk freely without shame, and hope, you'll be better tomorrow. Violate a law, or walk without a soul. Sit and cry at night for more, and find it isn't there. Love isn't free but cost your heart. Beating for them, and pumping for the love. Can you have it shattered? Wish for it to be broken for them selfishly protecting their own in spite not wanting to hurt you. Friends, or enemies doesn't matter. When you are a dead man with black sagged eyes, who gives a care anymore. Call me cute or call me revolting.


End file.
